


Ride Sharing

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Series: Ride [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, PWP, Smut, Swearing, Vomit Mention, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hates the drunken idiots who troll the streets of London on his commute home. He doesn’t mind ones named Dan who share his cab and spontaneously give him blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Sharing

It’s Friday night, and alcoholic students are trolling the streets of London as usual. Phil is returning home from the BBC. He hosts the late night radio show, and he fucking hates it because no one listens to the radio at 2 AM. But it’s the only job he could get, so he deals with it.

The worst part about it is the commute home. It’s not so bad on Monday through Thursday when only the truly dysfunctional go out to party, but on Friday it’s hell. Phil had been one of those drunkards once, but he’s 28 now and has no patience for the wobbling idiots who smack into him and breathe yeasty breaths on his neck. He’s given up on the tube entirely now after a kid had vomited onto his shoes, the shaking train too much for his untrained stomach to handle. He gets cabs now, which while expensive, are better than replacing his shoes every other week.

Phil stands on the curb and waits. He’d befriended a cab driven named Isaac in the past few weeks, so he is always certain to have someone to pick him up. He’s a bit late, but navigating London at this hour is never easy, with all the kids too drunk to remember what a crosswalk is. He wants to remind them their university education means nothing if they’re flattened on the pavement. He tries to forget of the nights he flipped off cars with the right of way because he didn’t give a fuck, young and invincible.

A black car skids up next to him on the pavement. The silhouette in the window tells him it’s Isaac, and he pulls the door open. He slides in, surprised when his body connects with another one.

“Who’s he?” Phil asks. The man besides him can’t be more than 23, and that’s precisely the number of hours Phil thinks the man must have been partying. His hair, which had once been straightened, now fell in frizzy curls that danced across his forehead and jutted out at the back of his head. His eyes are barely open and bloodshot, making Phil wonder if drinking had been the only thing he’d been doing this evening.

“I’m sorry Phil. He looked like he really needed to get home, and you live so close to each other,” Isaac explains. “I’ll give you a discount.”

“It’s alright Isaac,” Phil says because he knows this man would probably have passed out in the street otherwise.

Phil should be annoyed, but he’s not. His body feels tense, like there’s not enough air in the cab to feed his muscles. The man smells like cherries and vodka, and Phil craves a drink, but he doesn’t know why. The heat radiating off of the man’s body is bringing Phil into a sweat.

“You seem sober,” the man says, pointing a finger too close to Phil’s face and giggling.

“I am.”

“What’re you doing out if you’re sober?” The man slurs.

“I host a show on Radio 1,” Phil answers, thinking it will quiet him because that’s what people usually do when he mentions it.

“You’ve got the voice for radio, but not the face,” the man remarks, a smiling spreading across his face. Phil notices the crater sized dimple in his cheek, and Phil imagines what he would have done to this guy if he’d met him in his uni days with a bit more alcohol in his system. Now, he remains composed.

“What?” Phil asks.

“People always act like people on the radio are ugly because otherwise they’d be on the telly or sommit. But you are very, very, very, very, very, very not ugly.” The man pokes his finger into Phil’s nose, and Phil finds himself blushing like he hasn’t done in years.

“What’s your name?” Phil asks, purposely avoiding the man’s compliment.

“Dan!” The man screeches, prompting Isaac to raise the glass between him and the two passengers.

Phil laughs at the young man’s outburst before he can stop himself. “I’m Phil,” he says, much quieter.

“Phil,” Dan says, and then gets quieter when he continues, “I’m really drunk.” He’s moved his face so that he’s practically touching Phil, and Phil can’t deny the heat that is moving southward in his body.

“I’ve realized,” Phil says, and Dan breaks into a fit of giggles, smacking his head on the window of the taxi.

Dan pulls himself back up and presses his lips almost to Phil’s ear and whispers, “I bet you have a huge cock.”

Phil’s skin is tingling, feeling the heat of Dan’s breath on his neck. Dan pulls his head out from the crook in Phil’s neck, looking up at him. He bites his lip and glances down at Phil’s thigh, as he moves his hand toward it. He looks up at Phil’s face again, asking if it’s fine to touch, and Phil nods his head.

Dan grasps his hand around Phil’s thigh and rubs circles around it with his thumb. Leaning his head back against the seat, Phil takes in a sharp breath, his thighs being one of the most sensitive spots on his body. Dan grins at the reaction and dips his head down so it’s inches from Phil’s lap. He hovers above Phil’s crotch, breathing hot air, and he sees the area becomes more pronounced as Phil grows hard.

“Mmmm,” Dan hums, and Phil wants to feel it on his cock.

Dan pulls his head away from Phil’s lap so he can slip onto the floor in front of Phil to get a better angle. Once he’s on his knees, he places a hand on each of Phil’s thighs, running his thumbs as close to Phil’s cock as he can get without touching it. Phil groans, grabbing Dan’s hand and sliding it over so it’s on top of his now rock-hard cock.

“Impatient,” jokes Dan, with a smirk, but he undoes Phil’s trousers.

Phil picks himself up off the seat for a moment to shimmy out of trousers enough to give Dan proper access. He’s thankful he’d chosen such a nice taxi service, with blacked-out windows because he’s not sure how highly Isaac is going to think of him after he gets a blowjob from a drunken possible University student.

Dan rubs the heel of his palm along Phil’s dick, still covered by his boxer shorts. A grunt escapes Phil’s throat, and he thrusts his hips forward to get more friction from Dan’s touch. Dan bends his head over Phil’s crotch again and breathes, sending another rush of blood to Phil’s groin. Dan sees Phil’s cock twitch beneath the thin fabric of his pants, and he has to reach down and unbutton his own trousers to release the tension of his own cock trapped inside his too tight jeans. Dan finds that he’s often more aroused from pleasuring others than getting pleasure himself.

Dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Phil’s boxers, he pulls them down to release Phil’s cock. “I was right,” Dan remarks, smiling at the nearly eight inches in front of him.

Dan grips Phil’s cock, smoothing his thumb over the thick vein running down it. They let out simultaneous moans. Dan takes Phil’s balls in one hand, rolling them lightly, and with the other, he begins jerking Phil. Phil holds onto the door handle to brace himself, his breaths becoming more labored with each thrust of Dan’s hand. When Dan runs a finger through the slippery precum on Phil’s tip, massaging it around the head and over his frenum, Phil feels like he’s floating. Sweat drips down his temple, and he feels ready to jump out of his skin if he doesn’t get more from Dan. He laces his fingers into Dan’s hair and presses down lightly, hoping Dan will get the hint.

Dan follows Phil’s silent instructions, lowering his lips to kiss Phil’s tip. He snakes his tongue out of his mouth and slides it into Phil’s slit, sparking the word, “Fuck,” from Phil’s lips. Forming his tongue into a point, Dan licks his way down Phil’s cock. One hand continues massaging Phil’s balls, while the other sneaks underneath Phil’s shirt, stopping at Phil’s nipple. He squeezes it between his fingers, and Phil’s moan tells Dan he likes it.

“Has the alcohol warped your perception of time?” Phil asks. “Jesus fucking Christ wrap your fucking mouth around me.” Dan feels a spurt of precum on his own dick, always aroused by the sound of swear words on the tongues of men who seem to usually keep themselves tasteful.

“Make me,” Dan says. His tongue is still pressed against Phil’s cock, but he has lifted his head enough for Phil to see his half-lidded eyes, and  _fuck_  does Phil love when a man looks up a him while his mouth is on his cock. He places a hand on either side of Dan’s head, and Dan readies himself, his mouth open above Phil’s dick. Phil pushes Dan’s head down into the warm wetness of Dan’s mouth, and it is the most gorgeous feeling. Dan bobs his head down, swirling his tongue around Phil’s cock as he moves up and down. He hollows his cheeks as he moves more quickly over Phil’s it, sticking out the pointer finger of his hand that is still on Phil’s balls and pressing it against Phil’s perineum. Phil gasps and bucks his hips into Dan’s mouth.

Dan feels like he’s going to choke on Phil’s cock, it’s so deep into his mouth. He’s never blown a cock so big, and he’s lucky he has no gag reflex because Phil’s cock is pressed up against the back of Dan’s throat. Dan tastes the salty liquid pooling at Phil’s tip, and he wants to dip a hand into his jeans to touch himself, but he also doesn’t want to let go of Phil. He decides he can handle waiting until he gets home, when he’ll certainly be replaying this moment in his head with a hand on his shaft and a finger or two up his bum.

Phil keeps his hand pressed hard against Dan’s head, so Dan can’t pull up. All he can do is swish the tip of his tongue along the base, simultaneously brushing the back of his tongue on Phil’s tip. Dan purses his lips, tightening the hold on Phil’s cock. He hums, and the vibrations against Phil’s cock are so jarring that Phil releases Dan’s head. Dan uses this opportunity to start bobbing his head again, bringing his head to the base of Phil’s cock to jerk what he can’t fit inside his mouth.

“Tighter,” Phil moans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Dan strengthens his grip on Phil’s shaft.

Dan focuses his attention to the head of Phil’s cock, stretching his mouth over it and sucking on it. His hand frantically jerks the rest of Phil’s cock. Phil’s dick is throbbing, and he times thrusts of his own hips with Dan’s mouth to get as much of it as he can.

“I’m right there,” Phil whispers, and both of them can feel the blood pumping in their lower bodies. There’s a tingling in Phil’s groin, and when Dan presses his index finger on Phil’s hole, he lets go. Phil tugs on Dan’s hair as his cum shoots into the back of Dan’s throat. Dan continues to suckle at the top to catch every drop of it, as Phil rides out his orgasm.

When Dan finally pulls his mouth off of Phil, he looks up at him smugly. Phil has his chin pointed towards the top of the cab, and he mutters, “Oh my fucking God.”

The car is beginning to slow, and they both glance out the window. “Fuck, my flat’s right up ahead,” Phil says, pulling his trousers back up and securing them closed.

Dan picks himself up off the floor of the car and tries to button up his jeans before Phil can see the red, swollen tip peeking out of his boxers. He knows that he fails because Phil raises his eyebrow at him, and Dan feels his face become hot and flushed.

The car comes to a stop, and Isaac lowers the window for Phil to pay his fee. He hands Isaac the cash, a little extra than normal because he’d unintentionally allowed Phil to have the best blowjob of his life. Phil opens the car door and begins to get out, muttering an awkward “Thank you,” to Dan.

Dan feels surprisingly sober, sex always managing to clear his head, though now all he can think about is getting off. He’s attempting to think away his pulsing boner because otherwise he’s afraid he might have to touch himself before he gets home. He notices Phil, who was nearly out of the cab, turn back and look at him. Phil runs his eyes down Dan’s body, noticing the way his black t-shirt clings to his thin body and his collarbones jut out in a way that’s begging Phil to run his mouth along them. His jeans are so tight on his legs and around his cock, which looks ready to break free.

“Aw, fuck it,” Phil says. He leans back into the car, grabbing Dan’s face and pressing his lips against Dan’s. “Wanna come up with me?” Phil asks.

“Fuck yes,” Dan says, sliding towards the door.

Phil hands Isaac another 10 pounds. “For him,” he mutters, grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him out of the cab.

They kiss all the way up the front steps to Phil’s flat. When Phil is pushing his key into the lock, he leans his head back to look at Dan, whose teeth are busy nipping at Phil’s neck. “Will it feel as good inside your ass as it did inside your mouth?” he whispers.

Dan presses his hips into Phil’s bum, rubbing his bulge against him, and releasing a moan at the friction.

“Get the fucking door open already.”


End file.
